The present application relates to data transmission using different transmission technologies, for example a mix of wireless and wire-based transmission technologies, in networks, for example home networks or enterprise networks.
Various technologies are used for data transmission in local networks like home networks or enterprise networks. For example, many Internet providers already provide communication devices having WLAN functionality for establishing a wireless network in a user's home. However, in many houses walls or ceilings, in particular walls or ceilings incorporating steel, constitute comparatively effective barriers for such wireless communication by attenuating the signals considerably. Therefore, the data rate achievable with such wireless connections is reduced, or the communication may even become impossible altogether. In this case other technologies, in particular wire-based technologies like Ethernet, Powerline (i.e. data transmission via a power network), telephone cable based networking or networking based on coaxial cables as for example defined in home network standards, may be employed.
However, installations for such additional networks require additional power. Moreover, for example even when wire-based network technologies like Powerline are used, WLAN equipment often is still present.
Therefore, a need exists for efficient use of various network technologies.